


only fools | renmin

by 00LlNE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00LlNE/pseuds/00LlNE
Summary: even after trying so hard (or maybe not), na jaemin just can't seem to stop himself from falling for huang renjun, the boy who practices in the piano room every 5pm.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	only fools | renmin

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes renjun fools cover made me emotional and inspired me to write this

"jaemin, you going to stay behind again?" jeno asked the younger who seemed like he was waiting for someone. 

"yeah, go home first. stay safe, nono" jaemin told jeno with a wave. 

"you too" the older said while walking away from jaemin who was just sitting at the bench in front of the practice room, holding some snacks. 

after a few minutes, jaemin glanced at the clock _4:50_ it showed. while trying not to fall asleep, the person jaemin has been waiting for finally arrived. as soon as he arrived, jaemin immediately fixed his posture and tried to greet the small guy but he wasn't able to since it seemed like the smaller was in a hurry to go to the practice room. 

although he didn't get to greet him, jaemin sat at the bench again and leaned his head on the wall as the guy in the practice room started singing. after practicing for so long earlier, this was heaven for jaemin, although he still doesn't know the guy personally, there seemed to be something connecting them because whenever jaemin heard his voice, it felt like it was his own personal healing. and even if the boy sang the same song over and over again, jaemin would never get tired of it ever, he was sure of it. 

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

he heard him sing and jaemin couldn't help but sing along with him. whenever he hears his voice, it feels like home, like a warm blanket was covering him. and that made jaemin more determined to be able to befriend the boy. 

as the song was ending, jaemin prepared the snacks he was holding earlier and was readying himself because he knows the boy will come out after singing the same song for one time. and, he was right. 

he watched as the door opened and soon revealed the boy with a heavenly voice that could calm down jaemin in a snap. before the boy could get away, jaemin blocked the way so he could properly talk to him. 

good thing jaemin was social and he was used to meeting new people all the time, "hey, i heard you singing earlier and your voice was great." jaemin greeted him. "thank you so much, that means a lot to me." the boy thanked him with a warm smile, it was the most beautiful thing jaemin has ever seen. "I'm Na Jaemin by the way" jaemin introduced himself and put out his hand, "Huang Renjun." the boy, _renjun_ , told him while shaking his hand. they stayed like that for a few seconds until they realized they've been shaking hands for too long. 

"see you tomorrow?" jaemin asked renjun in hopes of hanging out more with him. in response, the older nodded at him and waved goodbye. 

jaemin stared at him as he watched renjun get tinier and tinier as he got farther. jaemin was falling and he knew it himself, was it bad that he didn't want to stop himself?

while walking to his home, he realized he was still holding the bag of snacks, he forgot to give it to him. he just shrugged to himself since he knew that they were going to talk again tomorrow. whenever he thought of the happenings earlier, he couldn't help but smile like a fool. 

—❀—

everyday, after renjuns practice, they would always hang out. either they go to different food places or just talk about anything at the park. it became a routine for them and none of them complained because they both enjoyed each other's presence, everything was okay until jeno asked jaemin something. 

"are you guys dating or—" jeno couldn't finish his question because jeno started laughing like a maniac which was scaring jeno, so he decided to step on jaemin's foot to stop the younger from laughing. "I'm serious, you guys are hanging out everyday, and I've seen you two together, you guys act like a couple everytime you guys are together." after jeno said that to jaemin, he saw the sadness in the youngers eyes. "you know, I really want to ask him the same question, what are we? but I'm too scared jeno, I'm scared to lose what we have right now. I mean it would be a reach to think that he actually likes me too, he probably treats everyone like how he does to me." jaemin told jeno all the feelings he's been bottling up for the past few weeks him and renjun have been hanging out.

he can't help but feel as if he's just giving himself false hope, that he'll be the reason for his own heartbreak.

"jaemin, you wouldn't know until you risk it. trust me, I experienced that too with hyuck actually. but, you wouldn't know what the other person is thinking unless you ask them about it. so don't be a coward and ask him, okay?" jeno advice the younger who was pouting as if he didn't want to do it but still nodded," I'll try and ask him this week." jaemin told jeno with so much determination that it surprised the older.

—❀—

jaemin saw a lot of chances to ask renjun about what they were, but in the end his nerves get the best of him and he decides to do it the next day (he doesn't do it the next day), but today, jaemin has something planned for the both of them so he can properly ask renjun and maybe confess to renjun too.

renjun was surprised when jaemin blindfolded him, "what, what's happening?" the older confusedly said while jaemin led the way to his car. "I have something prepared for you" jaemin vaguely explained to renjun which made him even more confused, so he just decided to go along with it.

once renjun felt the car stop, his blindfold was removed and he was in awe with what he saw, jaemin prepared a picnic for the both of them at the beach. the picnic basket contained all of renjuns favorite foods that he talked about all the time when they hanged out. 

"surprise!" jaemin said it with the biggest smile he's ever had and renjun couldn't help but smile with him.

"what's this for?" renjun questioned, still smiling at the younger who was getting all the food out of the basket and placing it on the towel.

"secret. I'll tell you when the sun sets."

renjun was left confused again with jaemin's vague answers so he just decided to enjoy the food and just enjoy jaemin's presence. 

soon enough, the sun was about to set so renjun quickly reminded jaemin about the vague answer he gave him. 

" renjun, ever since we started hanging out I've had the most happiest days of my life, and it's all because of you. when I first heard you singing at the practice room, I was sure I wanted to befriend you, and to befriend you only. but after we got closer, I realized I wanted to be more than friends, but I still didn't want to confess to you because I didn't want to ruin what we had until jeno asked me a question, he asked me if we were dating, obviously I said no then he proceeded to ask me, what are we? and then, I couldn't answer him, because even we never talked about this or thought about this so how was I supposed to know what to answer? so, he pushed me to ask you, to confess to you, so we can make things clear and i can avoid heartbreak." they both chuckled at that,

"after so many tries and me failing everytime, I decided to take you here to ask you something and to tell you something. I'm gonna tell you something first, okay? huang renjun, i like you." when jaemin said that renjun immediately attacked jaemin with a hug so tight to the point jaemin couldn't breathe properly. then, renjun let go to tell the younger something.

" na jaemin, what are you doing to my heart? why did you have to be so sweet, so caring, so easy to love? you had my heart ever since the day we met, i like you too." after renjun said that, jaemin felt like he won the lottery, he felt like he was the happiest man in the world. to hear renjun say those words, was a memory he would never forget. all that was left to do was to aks him,

"so, what are we?"

renjun decided to answer that question with a kiss. jaemin was surprised when he suddenly felt renjun's soft, plump lips on his. his heart was basically bursting out of his chest, all of it felt so surreal. but, he was reminded it was real as renjun asked him, "will you be my boyfriend?"

"yes" jaemin immediately answered renjun with no hesitation and attacked the older with a hug and started to pepper him with kisses.

after that, they just laid down the mat, cuddling each other as they admired the stars in the night sky while renjun sang the song that made them meet. 

_I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_

_I see a little house on the hill and children's names_

_I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

_But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's pretty short ㅠㅠ didn't really plan this out and this was just a drabble haha hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
